


Breakfast in bed

by DunWithThesePuns



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cooking, Depression, Eventual Smut, Josh is Sad, M/M, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Tyler is happy, brendon and mark are both dicks, chef, dallon and Patrick are quiet, hayley is nosy (in a nice way), jenna and Debby are very in love, lots of fluff later, pete is always horney
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunWithThesePuns/pseuds/DunWithThesePuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is happy<br/>Josh is sad<br/>Tyler is a chef<br/>Josh doesn't have a job<br/>Brendon and mark are bent on hooking them up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in bed

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first fic so don't hate if it is terrible. I will only update when I feel like it but I hope to make the chapters longish... 
> 
> PS: Josh is depressed so there might be some suicidal stuff a little later so trigger warning I guess...
> 
> PPS: I don't really have much experience with AO3 yet so this is an edited version. I'm not sure if it's going to show up at the top of the feed again... Hope so!
> 
> |-/

Tyler was happy. He was doing what he loves where he loved, and soon he would find that it was also with who he loved.

 

Tyler owned a breakfast restaurant in the middle of his hometown Columbus, Ohio with his best friend Mark Eshleman. While Mark handled the business part of the place, Tyler got to do the cooking. That was his passion and he couldn't imagine himself doing anything else for a living. Well, except for music, he thought to himself as he cracked an egg and poured it onto the grittle in front of him.

 

Many years back Tyler got a keyboard as a birthday gift and he taught himself how to play, singing along in harmony. He still writes melodies when he is feeling insacure. In fact, Tyler can't think of a time when he didn't write music to distract himself from fear. Rapping, singing his hardest, and violently pressing his fingers into the keys always calmed him down, even when Blurryface was screaming.

 

It was Debby who had originally suggested that Tyler should play at his restaurant . When he first preformed in front of his friends, Jenna, Mark, Debby, and Brendon, they were all equally surprised at his talent. Tyler had never really thought much of it but they all convinced him that he was amazing! After about a year of him performing his newest songs for the group, Debby finally suggested a mini concert on Friday nights. With enough encouragement, Tyler finally agreed. Tonight was his first performance.

 

|-/

Tyler's POV (for the rest of the chapter)

 

Usually I close the restaurant at 3:00 pm, but since the concert had to be at night, I felt like there needed to be a cook. My culinary school friend Hayley Williams was more than happy to oblige if it meant supporting her catering company. So there's was another thing I can check off the endless list of things that need to get done...

 

"Dude, you're fine," Mark managed to get out with a cliff bar in his mouth. "Hayley is covering food, I got the sound system working, Jenna and Debby hung up posters, and Brendon invited 4 friends."

 

"Just like Brendon to not actually do anything productive," I sighed and sat back on the chair, leaning the it back on two legs and putting my feet up on the table in front of me.

 

"What about me being not being productive?" Inquired Brendon as he strolled confidently into the room. "Don't forget Joseph, I'm your bouncer."

 

I scoffed and stood up pacing the room before focusing back on the ukelele that was sitting on the table. Right, how was I going to fit that into the performance without looking like an idiot. My heart rate began to speed up. What if people think I'm weird? Now my breathing was worse. What if they don't like my songs? I began to shake ever so slightly. What if nobody even shows up? Suddenly arms were around me and my head was rested in the crook of someone's neck

 

"Hey, it's ok. You'll be fine. People will love you," the voice belonging to Jenna, continued to hug me until I was okay.

 

"Thanks Jenna, there was only minor panic, but I still really appreciate it," I managed and stood back. I gave her a weak smile then picked up my uke and walked out of the room.

 

Now I had two hours to kill.

 

|-/

 

There were in fact a lot more people than I thought and halfway through my first song "Ode to Sleep", the restaurant was almost completely packed. People seemed to love my music and when I looked over to Mark on the side of the "stage" I got two thumbs up. Hayley ran in and out of the room I was preforming in with food and and kept giving me exited looks. I saw Brendon's friends Pete and Patrick and his boyfriend Dallon but his fourth unknown friend was nowhere to be seen. I guess I didn't know what I was looking for anyway...

 

|-/

 

It was not until the end of the very last song "Migraine" when I found Brendon's missing friend. I was singing the last line "we made it this far" when I scanned the crowd for the last time and I saw a punk looking guy with dyed pink hair. Let me rephrase that. A fucking beautiful punk guy with dyed pink hair. My voice immediately cut out so the line ended up sounding more like: "we made it this f--" and then the song ended.

 

Everyone seemed to think the abrupt ending was intentional so I played it off that way. I bowed and thanked everyone for coming and seeing me preform for the first time. My heart was racing and I scampered off the stage in search of a quiet place

 

"Oh my god the look on your face when you saw Josh!" Oh no. Not now Brendon. I spun around to see Brendon and Mark cracking up and I began to blush.

 

"It was priceless!" This time coming from Mark, barely being able to say anything through his hysteria. "And how the song ended early!"

 

At this I knew my face was probably as red as a beet and there was no saving face. I was going to have to take this like a man. So I immediately turned on my heel and ran off into the kitchen, hiding myself in the closet.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now folks. Feedback is greatly appreciated because I won't continue if it is crap.
> 
> |-/


End file.
